black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Leda Tepes
" How is it possible to miss someone so much after one day? " - Leda to Peter when she didn't see him for a whole day Daria Leda Rumina Dracul Tepes Is the child between Darius Tepes and Mariami-Rose Nocturna, and there only child and daughter. She is also the niece to Vlad Dracula, Ashera Tepes, Ivan Tepes, Cain Tepes, and Keren-Happuch Tepes. She was raped by her cousin Román Tepes whom she had a semi-incestous relationship with and became pregnant, and had quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel whom she died during childbirth. She at the time of her pregnancy began dating Gypsy Werewolf Peter Boswell. Background Early Life During some time in the summer Leda had thought to have been visited by an angel, and that the angel had impregnated her, therefore, Leda had begun to do research about angels. Leda was also the secret ex-girlfriend of her cousin Román Tepes, for whom she still had feelings but the two decided to remain friends. Since they were kids, Leda has been good friends with her cousins. Appearance Leda is a beautiful girl who was about 17 at the time. She had long straight blonde hair and fair skin with a round face, dimple chin and bluish-greenish eyes. She is of average height, at least 5’8 with bright blue eyes and a usually kind and joyful expression. Personality Leda was very caring and protective of others. She's sweet and compassionate. Leda is a delicate and virtuous person who's going through a lot of emotion to do with her spirituality, her family and her sexuality. She even took care of Christina when Christina left the mental institute, even though Christina had come to kill her. Leda also showed signs of being spiritual, as she was reading a book on angels before her death and believed she had been impregnated by one. Towards the end of the book, Letha had grown from a young, flighty teenage girl, to someone who was actually deserving of the Tepes name. She had become strong-willed, and would do anything to protect those she loved. This, among other reasons, is why she was supposedly murdered during childbirth at the The White Tower. She stood between the murder(s) and her baby. Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Leda has used her enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times she has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Leda's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Leda has in his line of sight, Leda can control by speaking. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Leda would consistently cut herself without feeling much pain. * Regenerative Healing: Leda can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as her mother and not to the point where she will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Leda is a half Vampire she can age slowly and is mostly immune to all diseases. * Mental Manipulation: The user can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations to induce altered perception, bestow/heal mental disorders, create/penetrate mental barriers, etc. ** Bioacoustic Disruption or Bio-Acoustic Disruption: To cause a subject's brain falter in communication, causing interruption in speech and hearing. ** Confusion Inducement: To cause confusion. ** Conscious Mind Suppression: To suppress one's conscious mind. ** Distraction: To disrupt the attention span. ** Faculty Diminution: To suppress mental access to one's skills. ** Knowledge Projection: To project knowledge into another mind. ** Lie Inducement: To nullify the utterance of truth. ** Logorrhea: To force others to keep speaking. ** Mental Breakdown: To cause psychological breakdowns and mental collapse. ** Mental Release: To release/remove mental attributes. ** Mental Scramble: To scramble someone's mind. ** Mind Imprisonment: To imprison the users in their minds. ** Misdirection: To disorient others' sense of direction. ** Motor Continuity: To shut down motor function control so that a subject keeps moving. ** Palindromic Action Inducing: To make others act backwards. ** Personality Alteration: To partially or completely change the personality ** Psychic Bestowal: To magnify a subject’s knowledge capacity. ** Psychic Photography: To imprint marks, images or writing onto the minds of others. ** Psychic Sealing: To seal secrets within others. ** Stupefaction: To induce a mental stupor in others. Relationships Peter Boswell At first Leda fantasizes of being with Peter while on the school bus. They start off as friends which develops into a relationship and they begin dating. Peter and Leda fall deeply in love with each other, and Peter becomes attached to Leda's unborn daughter's. In the last book, after Leda brings Peter to his mother and cousin, his mother tells Leda that the reason Peter was able to come back alive and save her from the vargulf, was because her love brought him back to her. When Leda is having her baby, she calls Peter and he rushes over to The White Tower in order to be at her side. After Leda dies during childbirth (she is assumed to have been murdered), Peter falls apart. Román Tepes Leda's cousin, with whom she shares a close relationship and the two for a time had a secret sexual relationship for a time. It's later revealed that Román impregnated her and is the father of her children. Román is devastated at her death. Family Leda's father Darius share a close relationship; she seems to be closer to her father than to her mother Mariami-Rose. When she passes away, he is seen desperately begging Dr. Henry Hyde to revive his daughter. Friends Trivia *Leda possibly means "woman" from Greek. In Greek myth she was the mother of Castor, Pollux, Helen and Clytemnestra by the god Zeus, who came upon her in the form of a swan. *Rumina also known as Diva Rumina, was a goddess who protected breastfeeding mothers, and possibly nursing infants. Her domain extended to protecting animal mothers, not just human ones. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:House Nocturna Category:Deceased Characters Category:Former Members of Demon Caravan Category:Ghosts